Favorite Place (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Friends and family get together one more time before everyone prepares to leave the island. Part 15 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
Mari & Ilna-we did it. The'we mawwied!

Thanks for all the amazing support REAL Worlders. I gotta say I'm a little sad to see the marathon end, though I do look forward to getting a little more sleep.

* * *

 **Favorite Place**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Deck and backyard**

 **Saturday 2:00 P.M.**

Elizabeth and Jenna leaned against the deck railing, chatting amiably as Steve and Catherine continued to greet arriving guests.

"If it was anyone else we were talking about I'd say I was shocked they decided to throw a barbecue on their honeymoon," Jenna chuckled. "But this is Steve and Catherine so … it really doesn't surprise me at all."

"Me either." Elizabeth said as she watched her daughter and now official son-in-law with a soft smile. "It's such a rarity for them to have this many friends and family in the same place at the same time. They said they wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and have one more big get together before people start heading home."

They both startled slightly as Jacob darted past them on his way out to the sand where several of the younger kids were making sand angels.

"Jacob!" Elizabeth called and he stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"Hi, Aunt Elizabeth," he said brightly.

"Hi, yourself," she smiled as she took a few steps and knelt down in front of him. "Are those cookies in your hands … again?"

The young boy nodded happily in the affirmative. "Uncle Danny froze them at his house. So they're still good."

"That was good thinking on his part." Elizabeth tilted her head to one side. "But didn't you get enough cookies at the wedding?"

"No," Jacob answered seriously.

Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at his earnest expression. "Ok then. Go have fun, sweetie."

"Thanks!" Jacob turned and headed off towards the other kids at full speed.

"He wasn't sick on Sunday?" Elizabeth asked Jenna as they watched him go.

"Not a bit." Jenna's tone conveyed a hint of disbelief. "In fact on the way home he noticed a box with a few pieces of cake on the seat of the van and wanted to know if he could have some before bed."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Amazing."

"Slept in a little Sunday morning but got up and ate a big breakfast like normal."

"Oh to have that kind of stomach again," Elizabeth sighed enviously.

Jenna nodded wryly. "And that kind of metabolism."

* * *

"We can't stay long we really just wanted to stop by and say thanks again for inviting us and to tell you we had a lovely time at lunch," Bonnie Hart said as she watched her granddaughter run across the deck to see the new friends she made at the wedding.

"Getting on the plane to come here was … tough but the wedding … this entire visit … we've had a very good time and I think I can speak for us all when I say we're glad we came," Patrick said confidently.

"We're so glad you were able to make it. It means, " Steve paused, took a deep breath, and swallowed around a small lump in his throat. "It means more than you could ever know."

"It was a beautiful wedding," Kelly smiled genuinely. "I couldn't believe it when I heard you planned the whole thing in just four months."

"We could never have pulled it all together without Boris and Gus," Catherine insisted. "They really went above and beyond."

"Freddie would have loved it," Kelly said unequivocally as her in-laws nodded their agreement.

Steve and Catherine couldn't help but notice that all three of them had dry eyes and genuine smiles.

"The next time you come back east to visit family you'll have to stop by and see us," Patrick said.

"We will," Steve and Catherine smiled in unison.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Bonnie said as she took her husband's hand.

When the Harts spotted the Staglers and headed off to say hello Steve turned to Catherine.

"Maybe this trip was exactly what they needed. Thanks again for making it happen."

"Like I told you at the rehearsal," Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "I think Freddie's the one who made it happen."

* * *

"Hand over the little one," Joseph said with mock sternness as he approached Cody who was bouncing a giggling Joan on his knee as Jadon and Jess watched on.

Cody's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Joseph held out his arms and Joan came to him happily. "But _you_ are off duty for the rest of the day."

"Off duty?" Cody asked.

"Off du-ty?" Joan parroted.

"Child wrangling duty," Joseph clarified. He nodded his head towards the beach where some of the older kids were gathered. "Go spend the afternoon with kids your own age."

"But I don't mind … " Cody started to protest.

"I know you don't," Joseph smiled. "And heaven knows they all adore you. But today … just for this one day … take your big brother hat off and go be a teenager. I'll look after the little ones."

Cody watched as Grace and Samantha approached the other teens carrying the volleyball net from the garage. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Joseph replied adamantly. "You have fun. Joan and I will be just fine, won't we?" he said as he bounced Joan on his hip.

The toddler nodded happily.

"Let's go find Jacob and the other younger kids. Should we do that?" Joseph asked excitedly as he tickled her stomach.

"Yay!" She threw her arms in the air. "Le's go!"

* * *

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Commander Cuzzi," Grace said as she approached the table where he was sitting with his family and Carrie and John.

"What can I do for you, Grace?" he replied.

"I'm not sure if you saw the solar lights along the path … " she turned and pointed.

"I was looking at those earlier," he said. "They're amazing. Carrie tells me they were all your idea."

Grace blushed. "I had a lot of help with them."

"Don't dull your own sparkle," Cuzzi smiled as he met her eyes. "You did a wonderful thing. You should be proud."

"Thanks," she beamed. "I thought maybe you and some of the other people from the wedding who haven't already made one might want to."

"That's an excellent idea," Cuzzi smiled. "My family and I would love to. In fact, we're honored you asked."

"Great!" Grace said excitedly. "I brought all the stuff. It's in the dining room."

"That settles it then," Al smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"22-6. Best record in the majors. Can you believe?" Grandma Ang's smile was so big her face could barely contain it.

"This is their year," Greg, Elizabeth's older brother said confidently as he admired the ocean view.

"Don't say things like that," Greg's wife Jean grimaced. "You'll jinx it."

"Just make sure you turn around three times and spit," Grandma Ang directed. "That'll undo any bad luck brought on by overconfidence."

"It's hard not to be overconfident," Greg argued. "They finally have it all together. Pitching, hitting, a great manager. Nothing is gonna go wrong."

"Oh no!" Philip said as he approached the group to grab some sunscreen to put on his son Logan. "Is Dad guaranteeing a Cubs win in the World Series this year?"

"He's coming awfully close," Jean tsked disapprovingly.

"If they completely collapse over the summer it's all your fault," Philip turned to his father. "You realize that, right?"

"They're not going to collapse," Greg scoffed.

"Tell him he better be careful, Grandma Ang," Philip pleaded.

"We haven't had a team to be this excited about in years." Grandma Ang's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Just wish Santo was here to see it. But he's watching from somewhere and cheering for sure."

"He was always your favorite," Greg smiled affectionately. "I remember you turning down the sound on the tv to listen to him on the radio."

"He was something," Grandma Ang grinned.

"See, Dad. You can't take a chance on jinxing it. Ron's watching," Philip said.

"And hopefully he's figured out a way to send us all the luck this year," Grandma Ang grinned. "Still … do the turn and spit thing … just in case."

* * *

"Catherine, is Cammie in her casa?" Joseph asked as he came up on the deck, looking around furtively.

"No, she's down on the beach playing with the older kids." Catherine responded. "Why?"

"I need a spot." Joseph looked around and appeared to be considering, then discarding, other possibilities. "I think I'm gonna use her casa."

"A spot for what," Catherine asked, clearly confused.

"A hiding spot. I'm playing Hide and Seek with the kids."

"Who's it?" Catherine asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"I am."

"Then why are you the one hiding?"

"I'm hiding and they're all gonna seek," Joseph explained hurriedly. "But I don't have much time. Your mother is helping them count and they should be headed this way any second." He looked towards Cammie's casa and, confident he could fit inside, turned back to his daughter. "Don't give me away, ok?"

"Your position is safe with me, Captain," Catherine laughed.

"That's my girl," Joseph smiled.

Seconds after her father crawled into the dog house Joan toddled onto the deck with Kaitlyn and Dylan. "Ann Caf! Where Unca' Jo-sef?"

"I don't know, sweetie," she smiled. "Look everywhere. You never know where he might be hiding."

* * *

"So our dads served in the SEALS with your Uncle Steve," Annie Cuzzi said as she pointed to some of the other offspring of Steve's old SEAL team members. "So that makes us an extended family. We see each other at get togethers a few times a year and other than that we stay in touch Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat – group text. That kind of thing."

"That's really cool," Cody said.

Aside from his school friends he didn't know too many other people his own age. Let alone kids who had lived all over the world and whose dads had such interesting pasts.

"Kinda like your own little club," Jadon nodded. "That is cool indeed."

Annie pulled out her phone. "Give me your information and I'll add you to the group text. You too, Jess."

"Me too?" Jadon asked eagerly. "I mean I am the Codeman's wingman."

"Of course," Annie smiled.

"Do you have a Twitter account?" one of the other boys asked.

"Yeah," Cody nodded as he pulled out his own phone.

He upgraded to a smartphone when his mother insisted he spend ten percent of every paycheck on himself. He said he'd rather just give his entire paycheck to her to use towards the family expenses but she held firm. After a lot of thought he'd decided on the phone and had just recently started feeling comfortable with social media.

"Put your Twitter, Snapchat, whatever else you use into the group chart and we'll all follow you," Annie said. "Then you can follow us back."

"Cool. Thanks." Cody smiled broadly.

"Sure," the boy who had spoken earlier said. "You're part of the family now."

* * *

"This one I absolutely love," Catherine said, as she turned her tablet towards Elizabeth, Aunt Susan, Kathie Stagler, Jenna, Mary, Carrie and Leilani.

Boris had started sending pictures the previous day, and she and Steve were showing off some of their favorites.

All the women said, "Aawwwww," as they looked at the picture of Jacob dancing with Catherine at the wedding.

"That picture is adorable," Elizabeth agreed.

"It proves how much he loves Aunt Catherine that he was willing to put down the cookies long enough to dance," Jenna smiled.

"He fell for Catherine the day they met," Steve smiled. "Even asked her to marry him right on the spot."

"So what you're saying is the two of you have a lot in common but he moves faster," Carrie deadpanned.

"Funny, Stagler," Steve smirked.

"What can I say," she grinned. "Just because you finally got around to walking down the aisle doesn't mean I'm ready to let you forget how long it took."

"I'd expect nothing else," Steve nodded.

"And this one is great too," Catherine said as she scrolled a few pictures further. "Grandma Ang and Nonna were really tearing it up at the hokey pokey."

"We should frame that one for the picture wall," Steve suggested.

"This one too," Catherine said as she came to a picture of Grace helping Joan do the chicken dance and showed the others.

"Oh, can I get a copy of that one?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely," Catherine nodded. "Look at that face. She was having so much fun."

Mary reached across the table and squeezed Catherine's hand. "We all were."

* * *

"Where in the … " John looked around and saw Joseph, Elizabeth and some of the younger kids having a tea party just a few feet away, "...heck did you get Heavy Seas beer? I haven't seen this since our Academy days."

"Mike Kramer was flying through DC on his way here so I had him pick up a case. It's Hal Mills' favorite," Steve replied.

"Sure brings back some memories," John smiled.

"You can say that again," Steve agreed.

The two men sipped their beers in silence for a few seconds before John burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, as he watched Catherine talking with Nonna and Grandma Ang.

"Nothing it's just … some things never change." John's voice took on a sing-song quality.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, never averting his gaze.

"I spent many a night back at the Academy watching you watch Catherine over a bottle of Heavy Seas," John said. "And like I said … some things never change."

* * *

"Are you having a good time?" Catherine asked as Grace made her way onto the deck and took a bottle of water from one of the coolers.

She was sitting with Steve, the Cuzzis, Hoss and his wife, Mike Kramer and his fiancée and Carrie and John watching Kamekona who had insisted on working the grill so Steve and Catherine could relax and enjoy their honeymoon.

"The best!" Grace said happily. "How about you?"

"The same," Catherine smiled broadly.

"Do you have a stopwatch we can borrow, Uncle Steve?"

"Sure, Gracie. In the top drawer of the desk in the den. But what do you need a stopwatch for?"

"I was telling everybody about how you're helping me train for the SEAL challenge. We're gonna run some timed sprints and a couple people have stopwatches on their phone but we figured you might have a more accurate one," Grace explained.

"Go ahead in and grab it," Steve beamed.

"Thanks," Grace hugged him. "We'll be careful with it."

"I know you will."

As Grace disappeared into the house Al Cuzzi burst out laughing. "Timed sprints?"

"Those apples didn't fall far from the tree," Steve smirked.

"Yeah, well, I see Cody's right in the thick of it. And you're training Grace for the challenge which is awesome. I think it's pretty clear some of your competitive nature is rubbing off on the kids in your life, my friend."

"Damn straight," Steve grinned as he clinked bottles with Cuzzi.

* * *

"Well, I guess now that Steve and Catherine are finally married everybody is going to start looking around wondering who's gonna be next," Clara said as she fixed her gaze on Gabby and Danny.

"Don't start, Ma."

"I'm not starting I'm just … stating a fact. Isn't that right, Eddie?"

"That's the way I see it too, Clara," Eddie agreed.

"And since you're Steve's partner it's only natural people will look to you," Clara continued.

"Gabby and I are happy with the way things are right now." Danny repeated what he'd been telling his mother for months.

"I'm just saying … I'd like grandkids," Clara pressed on.

"You have grandkids," Danny sighed.

"You can never have too many," Clara countered. "And don't sass me or I'll sic Nonna on you."

"I'll bet you wish you were anywhere but here right now, don't you?" Danny whispered in Gabby's ear.

* * *

"John would have loved every minute of this," Chin said as he approached a pensive looking Aunt Deb.

"How did you know I was thinking about my brother?"

"Just a guess," Chin shrugged. "Maybe the look on your face."

"He was a good man. Not perfect … then none of us are. But he was a good man."

"The best," Chin agreed without a moment's hesitation.

Deb looked skyward and smiled. "I like to think he's here with us today and he sees what's going on. How Mary and Steve turned out. How happy they both are."

"I think so, too. I'm sure he's very happy. And very proud. Of all of you," Chin said meaningfully.

"I did my best but … well, like I said no one's perfect." Deb's eyes grew damp.

"Steve, Catherine and Mary all clearly adore you. In my book that means you're doing a lot of things very right," Chin said.

Deb looked at him for a minute then a small smile appeared. "Thank you. I needed … that makes me feel very good. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"Aa-won, look!" Joan called from the spot where she was sitting on the beach, just off the deck, with Joseph and the other younger kids building a sand castle.

"That's awesome, pumpkin," he called back.

"You're very good with the bambina," Nonna said as she took the seat beside him that had been vacated just seconds earlier by Mary.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I love her. I love them both."

"I know you do," Nonna nodded. "It was very clear during the ceremony when the poor little angel got scared and stopped dead in her tracks."

"She was overwhelmed by all the people."

"And who could blame her," Nonna cooed. "But the minute you picked her up I could see her start to relax. She feels safe with you. Protected."

"I hope so," Aaron said softly, his eyes going back to Joan playing happily on the beach.

"And you … you couldn't have cared less about anybody else in that room. You were concentrating on the bambina. She was your first concern. As it should have been in a situation like that."

Aaron smiled.

"You're a good man, Aaron. I'm very happy you and Mary found each other and that the two of you are making a family with Joan."

"Me too," Aaron said.

"And maybe someday there will be a few more little ones," Nonna added with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"I can tell by the look on Danny's face Ma's harassing him and Gabby about getting married," Angela snorted.

"Better them than me," Theresa said. "Though I'm not even sure married is a deal breaker anymore. She just wants more grandkids."

"I can't say I blame her there," Kathie Stagler smiled as she held her grandson Connor who was just days shy of his first birthday.

"You and your husband ever bug Carrie about having babies?" Angela asked.

"We used to," Kathie admitted. "But deep down we know she and John are happy with their decision not to have kids and we respect that. It's just … " she kissed Connor's cheek and he babbled contentedly, "There's something about grandkids."

"Hey, our kids may not be babies anymore but they're always in the market for another grandma to wrap around their little fingers," Theresa chuckled. "You should come visit us in New Jersey. We'll take you down the shore."

"I'd like that," Kathie said sincerely. "I've never been. I've heard some wonderful things though."

"Oh, you have got to come," Theresa insisted. "You haven't had the full beach experience until you've gone down the shore."

"Sounds like something Connor and grandpa and I really need to experience," Kathie cooed. "Maybe we can give your parents a little break sometime and take you on a vacation with us."

"Just call us anytime," Angela said. "We'd love to have you."

* * *

"Aunt Catherine, can I use your Rummikub game, please? I want to play with Grandma Ang," Kaitlyn asked quietly.

"Of course you can. It's in the closet in the den with other games. Do you need me to get it for you?"

"No, I know where it is."

Kaitlyn disappeared into the house and reappeared a minute later carrying the familiar game box. She crossed the deck and took a seat across from Grandma Ang with a huge smile on her face.

Steve smiled softly at Catherine as she stood on the deck, slightly away from everyone, taking it all in. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect," she sighed. "Oh, and remind to call Rachel in the morning and thank her for the donation she made. She sent along a nice note saying Grace showed her pictures of the wedding and it looked beautiful."

"That was really sweet of her to send something."

"It was," Catherine agreed.

The two of them stood watching the scene around them.

So many of their family and friends enjoying the day; good food and good company.

From the very young to the not so young.

East coasters and west coasters and everything in between.

Forging bonds and creating friendships.

"The really great thing about this party is it could be happening anywhere," Steve said with a smile. "This isn't about just us. It's about everyone being together."

Catherine turned in his arms. "You're absolutely right. And together is our very favorite place to be."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
